Substantial advances in prostate cancer management have been made with noninvasive imaging techniques including radionuclide imaging and magnetic resonance spectroscopy imaging (MRSI) in addition to conventional structural imaging techniques, computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), and transrectal ultrasonography (TRUS). However, no single imaging technique has demonstrated the breadth of functionality needed to assess prostate cancer. In addition, a coherent multimodality approach using these already available imaging techniques has not been established for the clinical management of this disease. We therefore propose to develop an approach to present a comprehensive set of functional, metabolic, biomolecular, and structural imaging modalities for the same patient to improve management of patients with prostate cancer. The goal of this project is to develop an approach that combines information from multiple imaging modalities and to develop a method to improve the current prostate cancer management in both pretherapy and posttherapy cases. In this study, we will focus on the dual-modality SPECT/CT imaging using an indium-111 radiolabeled monoclonal antibody and MRI/MRSI techniques during initial periods of the project. Goal 1: A method will be developed to quantify 111ln-labeled capromab pendetide (ProstaScint(R), Cytogen Corporation, Princeton, NJ) activity in phantoms and patients with a commercial SPECT/CT system (Discovery VH Hawkeye, GE Healthcare, Waukesha, Wl). The methods of quantifying 111ln-ProstaScint(R) uptake then will be extended to an approach that combines SPECT/CT and MRI/MRSI for assessment of prostate cancer. Goal 2: We will develop methods that correlate SPECT/CT and MRI/MRSI images to evaluate patients at a high risk of having metastasized cancer with a goal of assisting radiation treatment planning. The quantitative measurements and correlations from 111ln-ProstaScint( R)SPECT/CT and MRI/MRSI studies developed from Goal 1 and 2 then can guide radiation therapy planning which will be pursued under Goal 3. Goal 3: A method to implement the correlative image presentation in radiation treatment planning will be developed. We believe that outcomes from the successful completion of the proposed research program will not only enhance the clinical prostate cancer management but also provide valuable aptitude skills and knowledge for the candidate to become an independent biomedical researcher with strong background in quantitative sciences.